The Space Between (album)
| recorded = 2016–17 | studio = | Genre = | length = 49:34 | label = | producer = |Jordan Ullman |Majid Jordan|Nineteen85|Stargate}} | Last album = Majid Jordan (2016) | This album = The Space Between (2017) | Next album = | Misc = }} The Space Between is the second studio album by Canadian R&B duo Majid Jordan, released on October 27, 2017, by OVO Sound and Warner Bros. Records. It features guest appearances from OVO label-mates PartyNextDoor and Dvsn. The album's production was handled primarily by Majid Jordan, alongside Nineteen85 and Stargate. Background On July 31, 2017, Majid Jordan took to Instagram to announce the album. The tracklist was revealed on October 17, 2017. Singles The lead single, "Phases", was released on April 28, 2017. The second single, "One I Want", featuring OVO label-mate PartyNextDoor, was released on June 15, 2017. The third and final single, "My Imagination", featuring another OVO label-mate Dvsn, was released on September 28, 2017. |rev2 = Pitchfork |rev2score = 7.4/10 }} Promotion Tour On January 1, 2018, Majid Jordan announced an official headlining concert tour to further promote the album, titled The Space Between Tour. The tour began on January 16, 2018 in Montreal, at M Telus. Critical reception The album received positive reviews from critics. Briana Younger from Pitchfork said, "The writing is simple but effective; the productions are intricate but subtly propulsive. There is plenty that can stand alone here, but the album is best consumed all the way through, present and unhurried." Yasin Rahman from Exclaim stated, "The Space Between is enjoyable and interesting. Majid Jordan haven't strayed too far from their typical formula, but keep things interesting for their fans with introspective lyrics and new sounds." Track listing Credits were adapted from Tidal. | extra1 = Ullman | length1 = 1:07 | title2 = Gave Your Love Away | writer2 = | extra2 = Ullman | length2 = 4:45 | title3 = OG Heartthrob | writer3 = | extra3 = Ullman | length3 = 4:28 | title4 = Body Talk | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:27 | title5 = Not Ashamed | writer5 = | extra5 = Ullman | length5 = 4:00 | title6 = One I Want | note6 = featuring PartyNextDoor | writer6 = | extra6 = Majid Jordan | length6 = 3:32 | title7 = You | writer7 = | extra7 = Ullman | length7 = 5:42 | title8 = Phases | writer8 = | extra8 = Ullman | length8 = 3:37 | title9 = Asleep | writer9 = | extra9 = Ullman | length9 = 3:49 | title10 = What You Do to Me | writer10 = | extra10 = Ullman | length10 = 3:36 | title11 = My Imagination | note11 = featuring Dvsn | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:45 | title12 = The Space Between | writer12 = | extra12 = Ullman | length12 = 3:25 | title13 = Outro | writer13 = | extra13 = Ullman | length13 = 4:21 }} Personnel Credits were adapted from Tidal. Performers * Majid Jordan – primary artist * PartyNextDoor – featured artist * Dvsn – featured artist Technical * Chris Athens – mastering engineer * Noel "Gadget" Campbell – mixing engineer * Harley Arsenault – assistant mixing engineer * Noah "40" Shebib – assistant mixing engineer * Jordan Ullman – recording engineer * Erik Sist – assistant recording engineer * Greg Moffett – assistant recording engineer * Thomas Warren – recording engineer * Mikkel Eriksen – recording engineer * Josh Florez – recording engineer Production * Jordan Ullman – producer * Stargate – producer * Majid Jordan – producer * Nineteen85 – producer Managerial * Cate Wright – A&R Administration * Mr. Morgan – A&R Coordination Charts References Category:2017 albums Category:Majid Jordan albums Category:OVO Sound albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Majid Jordan Category:Albums produced by Nineteen85